


Our Home

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M, One Shot, Pie, Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny makes a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should update my long fic of these two, but I couldn't myself writing this... hope you guys like!

They did not have ovens when he was still alive, and by the time he was a vampire he lived at sea, they didn't have ovens there. When he lived with Andrea, she did have an oven, but in retrospective it was probably the great-great-great-grandfather of the complex machinery the house he was in possessed.

Nevertheless, it had to be done, and after two and a half hours the blueberry pie was done and ready.

Dean takes him time to arrive, but it's still warm by the time he makes it home. Home. Funny, he had never expected to think of this house like that, more of a temporary place to stay, but thanks to all the time he spent with Dean in it lately it was no surprise he ended up thinking of it that way. He hadn't had a home in more than a century.

"So, how is it, brother?" he asked, but all he got in response was something muffled by the amount of food inside the Winchester's mouth.

"It was great" Dean finally declared, after his plate was completely empty. There were even various pieces of blueberry around his mouth, which made Benny unable to contain a small laugh. Dean frowned at that. "What's so funny?"

"You have some on your... here, allow me" without asking for permission, Benny took a large piece of blueberry right below Dean's lips with his index finger alone and took it to his mouth.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he teased, getting up from his seat and facing him.

"Is it working?"

"Fuck, yes."

Dean kissed him; his mouth tasted like blueberry, and pie, and warmth, and all those things that made him now feel like he was finally home. 

' _Yes, this could be our home, just you and me, let's forget the world..._ '


End file.
